Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image capturing lens system and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
As personal electronic products nowadays are becoming more and more compact, the internal components of the electronic products are also required to be smaller than before, resulting in an increasing demand for compact image capturing lens systems. In addition to the demand of miniaturization, the reduction of the pixel size of image sensors in the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies has enabled imaging lenses to evolve toward the field of higher megapixels. Meanwhile, the popularity of smart phones and tablet personal computers boost the need for compact image capturing lens systems featuring high image quality.
Currently, most conventional lens assemblies equipped in portable electronic products have been developed for close-distance and wide field of view photography. However, the optical design of such lens assemblies cannot satisfy the need for capturing fine-detail images at long distances. A conventional telephoto optical system generally adopts a multi-element structure and comprises glass lens elements with spherical surfaces. Such a configuration not only results in a bulky lens assembly with low portability, but the high price of the product has deterred large numbers of consumers. Therefore, conventional optical systems can no longer meet consumers' needs for convenience and multiple photographing functions.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an image capturing lens system that features a compact design and high image quality.